The Mind War
by Camelion577
Summary: COMPLETE! Baron Battle breaks into Sky High. How will Warren escape his father's cluches. Is there a bigger problem than him! R&R. Character Death. Rated T for language.
1. The Pass

Chapter 1 The Pass

It was a normal day for our friend Warren Peace. Warren's day at school had just ended and he was heading for his bus when Will came up to him looking like he just ran a marathon.

"Warren, I... have... to... tell... you...," Will was too out of breath to talk.

"What Stronghold, spit it out," Warren snapped.

Will took a deep breath and said, "Warren, do you have to work tonite?" Warren nodded. "Well, can you cover for me?"

"What? Cover you for what?"

"Layla, has invited me to go to the Paper Lantern tonite. And well you like chieneese better than I do so, maybe you might want to take my place?" Will was looking despreatly into Warren's eyes.

Warren sighed, "You know the hippie will kill you if you try and sell her off on me right?"

"Yes, I know but she does need someone to be with her. Hey, you'll get to socialize." Will saw the reluctant look on Warren's face and said, "I'll fly you to work for three months. Man, I'm desperate. I don't want her not to have plans tonite."

Warren put his hand up to shush Will, "You have to tell her before we leave." Will nodded. At that very moment Layla walked up to Warren and Will.

"So, Will are you gonna go with me?"

Will sighed, "Layla, I really want to but I told my parents tonite I would do the family game night thing. But, Warren said he'd keep you company if you wanted to."

Layla smiled and that surprised Warren and Will both. "Well I guess I'll see you tonite Warren," with that she ran off.


	2. The Date

Disclaimer:I don't own any of this.

Chapter 2 The Date

Layla arrived at the Paper Lantern early. Warren was given the night off because nobody was in the restraunt. He took his seat on the other side of Layla. Warren sat back listening to everything Layla had to say. She told him almost everything about Will. Some of it she told him before.

"And, Will was so embarassed that he," Layla stopped. She realized she was ranting on and on about Will. "I'm sorry. Why don't we talk about you for a little while."

"Alright, my name is Warren Peace and I'm a Junoir at Sky High. My mother is Joy Peace and she's a awesome super hero. My dad is Baron Battle and he's number one on the most bad villans list. Uhh... let's see my favorite color is black. I get my good looks from my dad and my power from my mother. Only difference in my dad and me is he has yellow streaks and I have red streaks," he paused for a moment to think. "My worst enemy became my best friend last year. I have a cool leather jacket that I almost never take off. I think that's about it."

Layla looked at him in shock. She had never heard him talk so freely about his life in front of anybody. Warren saw that she was shocked and he directed the conversation back to Will. But Layla stopped him.

"Warren why are you so open right now?"

"You asked a to talk about me for a while. So, I summerized my life for you."

Layla smiled and the rest went by smoothly. Warren took her home and went home himself. He found a note from his mom that told him his mother was out. Warren turned on the news and sat on the couch extremly tired. He went to a dazed state when the reporter said, _"We have breaking news. The Villan known as Baron Battle has broken out of his high security cell. One only knows where he is heading." _Warren hadn't heard any of it as he drifted soundly to sleep.


	3. The Break In

Chapter 3 The Break In

The next day Warren woke up in his bed, tucked in and everything. He rose and saw a note from his mother: _Warren, I put you in bed last night and changed you as well. I put your jacket on the chair. I had to go out early. Love Mom_

He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a shirt with little flames on it and pajama bottoms that had motorcycles. He though about where he has gotten them, then he remembered that his dad had given them to him for his birthday last year. He had never actually worn them until now.

Slowly he got up, got dressed, and got ready. He ate his breakfeast pretty quick and went to his bus stop. The bus came and Warren got on. He walked to the back of the bus. He was used to sitting in the back, all his other friends were riding a different bus. Warren watched as they soared to the sky. Everyone was staring at him, more than usual.

Finally the bus got to Sky High. Warren joined up with his friends. They were acting particularly weird.

"Warren," Will said with a little fear in his voice. "Did you see the news last night?" Warren nodded. He was telling the truth, but he had fallen a sleep. Will nodded and kept quiet. Warren went through his day and finally it came to lunch. But before he got there Principal Powers stopped him.

"Warren, may I have a word with you in my office?" Warren didn't have to answer, because she started walking and he followed. They got to her office and sat down. "Now Warren did you see the news?" Again Warren nodded. "So, you saw that your father broke out of jail?" That hit Warren hard. His father had broken out of jail!

"My father did what?" Warren couldn't belive it, he wouldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry Warren, but he broke out of jail yesterday. The guards searched his room and found his diary. In it was hundreds of passages about _you_." Warren stared at her in shock. She fumbled in her desk and pulled out a pretty thick black book. "Here, you can look at it in here for a while." Powers left Warren to read. Carefully Warren opened it to the last page and read:

_I have found a way to get out of this hell hole. Soon I'll be seeing my son Warren again. I have waited for the day that he will join me. He'll be reluctant at first, I'm sure, but once we bond he'll get it for sure. I don't know what he looks like but once I find out then I'm sure I'll find him. I know he has his mother's powers from his mother telling me. She visted me once and told me I would never in a million years let yo_u _get your greedy hands on him. She knows that he means the world to me and I'm more than certain she poisined his mind against me. I'll teach him that his mother is wrong._

Warren reread the passage. His father wanted him. But then he found the last page and read:

_That Bitch! She changed Warren's last name from Battle to Peace. The nerve in that woman. I had a visit form a team mate and he told me this information. Sadly he couldn't get a picture of him, but he said that he looked a lot like me. But, I'll have to teach him who his enemies are. Friends with Will Stronghold. Never in a million years will I ever forgive Steve for what he did to me, taking my family from me! I swear I'll get my revenge. Warren won't expect when I'll come, but he'll be surprised!_

Warren slamed it shut. He couldn't read no more. His father was obsessed with him. But then he thought maybe he'd find a page without his name mentioned. So he read the page dated on his birthday.

_Today is Warren's birthday! I know he's too old for pajamas but I sent him a shirt with flames and pants with motorcycles. But nothing could compare to the most wonderful gift I could give him. I gave him a leather jacket. I use to wear it when I was young and now I hear he wears it all the time. I bet his mom didn't even give him the birthday card I sent him. It was one that I personally made. Being in Solitary, you learn to draw real good. I hope Warren has an awesome birthday!_

Warren flipped the pages. Every page had his name on it. Finally he slamed it shut and threw it on the principal's desk. He had tears in his eyes from reading the last passage. Warren had never gotten a card from his father. Regaurdless, he still hated his father for all that he had done. The principal finally came back in.

"Are you okay Warren? You've been in here through lunch and now Coach Boomer is wanting you for save the citizen. Do you think you can stand that? You won't even have to change." Warren slowly made his way to the gym. He got there to see Ethan and Zack fighting two senior boys. The two sidekicks didn't stand a chance.

Finally they were beaten. Now the boys picked two freshmen boys. The fight got under way when suddenly there was a loud bang. The gym wall that led to the outside had been blown up. Warren saw bright white lights that looked like electicity. Slowly a man with sholder length black hair with yellow streaks emerged. He stepped forward with a bunch of villans behind him.

Warren's heart sank, he knew who it was. This man was was his father, Baron Battle.


	4. The Escape

Chapter 4 The Escape

Warren watched as his father walked into the gym. He looked at the four boys that were playing the game. He smirked hiat them and was just about to hit them with his power when a deafining yell threw him back. Quickly he looked up and saw Coach Boomer.

"Boomer, how have you been? I guess your teaching now. Defending two freshmen and two seniors, now that's not like you one bit. Just to make sure you stay still, Ice." A big muscular man put Boomer in a block of ice. The four boys had run to find a seat. "Now, I'll turn my attention to you. I need a little help, you see I'm trying to find my son. His name is Warren Peace and who ever tells me where he is will not get killed." Everyone looked around for Warren. Warren had slouched down. He wasn't afraid of his father but he knew that if Baron Battle found him, he would wish hehadn't.

"There,"someone screamed and sure enough they were pointing in Warren's direction.

Baron's eyes darted to where Warren had been seated. All he could see was black hair with two red streaks. "Go and get him, Ice and Lazer." The twomen started toward Warren and Warren had to think fast.

The men got closer and suddenly Warren stood straight up andyelled, "Run, we're all gonna die!" All the kids got up and started for the exits. Warren ran into Principal Powers.

"Warren, I need you to make sure everybody gets on a bus. That includes yourself." With that she ran in the gym to fight the band of Super Villans. Warren ran outside and made sure that everyone got on a bus. He looked back at the steps and saw a freshman girl running to get to a bus. Warren ran to her, picked her up and ran all the way to the bus. He practically threw her on it. When he started to climb on the bus he felt extrem cold on his ankle.

He looked back and saw Ice, clenching on to his leg. Warren kicked and kicked but he wouldn't let go. Warren finally decided to throw a big fireball at him and he let go. Warren pulled his foot in and the driver took off. The bus had to get everyone's address. Will made Warren come home with him. When they got in Warren was surprised to see that his mother was there.

"Warren," she said running up to him hugging him tightly. "Why are you out of school?"

"Well, dad broke in and was looking for me."

Joy Peace, Warren's mother, looked shocked. "Did he see you? Warren are you hurt? Did he get his greedy hands on you? I swear if he ever touches a single hair on your head, so help me god he'll pay." Warren was shocked. He never saw her so pissed off.

"Now, now Joy the boy looks fine," Josie reasured her. "So, you must be Warren Peace. I'm Josie, Will's mom. Now, Joy you and Warren are welcomed to stay with us."

Joy shook her head. "Only tonite. But, if I need someone to stay with him can I count on you Josie to stay with him." Josie nodded.

"Mom, I'm not two! I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"Now, Warren your father is a very dangerous man. He'll do what ever necessary to get you. So, you've got to be protected and the best way I know to do that is to keep someone with you at all times."

"And how do you expect to do that when I'm at work? You can't keep me on a schedule 24-7." Warren was looking furious.

"Now listen Warren, when your at work someone will be watching you. Even, if you don't know it. And on weekends you are to work days only." Joy looked determined.

"Fine," muttered Warren. He left and went up to the guest room and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"You morons, how stupid are you?" Baron Battle was yelling at his teammates. "If you don't have my son then don't come back, were my exact words. Now, you stand before me telling me you can't find him. Well, maybe you should get a reminder of who's incharged." Battle shocked all his teammates, but Ice. "Well, how did he escape you?"

"I had him. His foot was frozen, he threw a fireball at me and must of melted the ice." Ice was a man who was tough, but he was terrified of Baron Battle.

"That's your big excuse!" Battle looked furious. "His power stopped you! You've had your powers for about 40 years, and he's had his almost 18 years! And he just happen to beat you. You're pathetic," he said with discust. "You know what you're all telling me? Hmm... well, that you can't handle one damn teenager. I would hate to see you go up against The Commander!"

Battle stormed out into his lab. He was furious with his team members. How could they have been beaten by his son. Part of him was very proud of his son. He had beaten Ice! A thought crossed Battle's mind, maybe I have to kidnapp him myself. He knew Joy was extremly protective of their son. Battle picked up a tape of a recording of him and his ex-wife in the prison. He put it in and watched intently.

_"Listen Baron, I know you want to see Warren but I think we shouldn't push him."_

_"Joy, now I want to see my son. You won't even bring me a picture." Joy was now sobbing._

_"Fuck you! Baron, you will never see Warren as long as I live. You would try and pep talk him into being a villan. You know his best friend is **Will Stronghold**. Yes, that's right The Commander and Jetstream's son. He's starting his Sopmore year, while Warren in his Junoir year. He wants to be just like me and not you."_

Baron stopped it, Joy was relentless. She'd probably have a Hero watching him 24-7. There'd be no way,... unless he had someone watch his every move. Battle had someone inside their little circle who could help him. Mellow was his informant. He had to call him, so he picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Mellow, I need a favor."

"What's that? Joy's put us on high alert for her son."

"Volunteer to keep an eye on him. Tell me where he is at every minute of every day. I'm determined to turn him into one badass villian. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, no problem. She asked me to watch him tomorrow while he's at work."

"Good! Thanks a lot." Battle shut the phone off. He sat there thinking of what will happen and what Warren's doing right now.

* * *

Warren was staring up at the ceiling thinking about his father and why he wanted him. Warren slowly drifted to sleep and had a wonderful dreamless night. The next day he'd be back in the Paper Lantern and working again.

Author's note:

Thanks to all of you reading and reviewing this. Please let me know on my mistakes and what you don't like about it so I can improve.


	5. The Bodyguard

Chapter 5 The Bodyguard

Warren woke up the next day. He quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. Will and his parents were sitting around the table. Warren looked at them.

"Warren, how are you this morning?" Josie asked politely. Warren just shrugged.

"Where's my mom?"

"She left with an early search party for Baron Battle. Do you have to work today?"

"Yeah. The restraunt opens at 12 noon. I have to work till 9 tonite."

"Can't you get off early?"

"Only if John comes to work today or if she hasn't fired him. I doubt I'll get off early."

"Well, you'll have wonderful protection." A man walked in and held out a hand.

"I'm Mellow and I will be watching you throughout the day. I can protect you if your father comes." Warren took his hand.

"And I'm Warren, a smart-ass teen who will do nothing you say." Warren said with a sarcastic tone. "Well, I have to be off. It'll take me a while to get to the restraunt." Warren started out the front door and was stopped by Mellow.

"Listen, Warren I have to stay with you. I want to walk you to your work and then you won't see me till afterwards, deal?" Warren hesitated then shook Mellow's hand. They got to the restraunt easily and quickly. Warren worked his butt off that day. Upside: he got tons of tips for great service.

* * *

"Are you sure you can prove your trust to Warren?" 

"Yes, just attack us on our way home and I'll protect him."

"That'll definatly show you can handle Warren on your own. It's a plan." Baron hung up. He chuckled, he could actually try and get Warren this way. He wanted to see how hard his son could fight him and if he posed a threat.

* * *

9-oclock came around. Warren quickly cleaned up and went out the front door to lock up. As Mellow promised he met him out there. 

"Did you have a good day at work?"

"Yeah! I got tons of tips for great service." Warren gave a nice smile which made Mellow feel bad about betraying him. Suddenly without warning and big bolt of electricity hit Mellow and Warren.

"Have enough to bail out me." Baron Battle said. Warren looked at his father but quickly looked to Mellow. To his surprise Mellow was knocked out. Baron pulled Warren to his feet. "Well, well, well... look at this Ice. He's a spittin image of me. Except he has red streaks and I have yellow streaks." He looked Warren up and down. "Now, son how have you been?"

Warren stared at the man for a while, but didn't answer.

"Okay. You don't trust me yet, but that'll change my boy." Battle let go of Warren. "Let's go." Battle grabbed Warren's arm but Warren jerked it away. Battle raised and eyebrow, "Are you telling me you don't want to come?"

"Why on earth would I want to go with you? You destroyed me the day you left." Warren spat. He felt anger beyond anger.

"Really? Well, then I guess I'll have to force you to." With that Battle hit Warren with a strong shot of electricity but it was interupted by a big rock smacking into his face. Warren turned and saw Mellow with a look of serious anger.

"Get behind me Warren, now!" Warren did as he was told. Mellow beat the crap out of Battle.

"You win this round, Mellow. I'll be back for you Warren!" Battle disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Mellow asked in a gentle tone. Warren nodded. "What the hell did he want?"

"He wanted me." Warren said looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here he won't touch you."

"To late. He pulled me off my feet and tried to pull me with him," Warren said with a grin.

"Well, not from this moment."

* * *

Baron Battle watched from a distance. Mellow and Warren were actually bonding like father and son. Battle cursed under his breath. How could Mellow do this? Ice came up next to him. 

"It seems Mellow has taking a liking to your son. If you just let me take care of this, I could have him in front of you in less than an hour, master." Battle glared at Ice.

"Could you do it with out hurting him or puting him in a block of ice?" Ice stood in sielence. "I thought so. Now if Mellow gets too attached to him then Ice you move. I just want my son here unharmed, and I know unharmed is not your style."

"I could do it."

"You know I actually feel giving tonite, so... I'll give you a chance. If you can get past Mellow, Joy, The Commander, and Jetstream then bring Warren back without a scratch. Although you may knock him out if necessary, but if you leave a bruise you'll be sorry." Ice nodded.

"When do I go?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Ice nodded and left the room. Battle laughed. This was going to be intresting. He would not inform Mellow of this to see if his loyalty was still with him. Joy would be furious and would do anything to keep Warren out of his clutches. The Commander would probaly fight just to show off. Jetstream would fight for Warren, because Joy was her best friend in school. Then there's Warren, he would defenatly put up a wonderful fight.

A smile spread across his face as the thought of Warren beating his best man.

* * *

"Did he hurt you?" Joy was so worried about her son. 

"No. He just talked about how I look so much like him." Joy looked back to Mellow.

"I thought you were capable of watching him. You said you could protect him."

"Mom stop! It's not his fault. Dad hit him with a hard bolt of electicity and he was knocked out. I was lucky that I wasn't knocked out." Mellow saw how protective Warren was.

"No, Warren, your mother is right. I should have kept my eye on things. It won't happen again. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No."

"Good, because we're going to Josie's tomorrow. Mellow I've decided that if you want you can be Warren's bodyguard until Baron Battle is back in jail."

"Most definatly," Mellow said almost imeadiatly. "I mean if it's all right with you." Warren walked up to him.

"Who refered you?" Mellow was confused and Warren bursts out laughing. "Okay, I'll put up with him. If he learns to get a sense of humor."

"I happen to be very funny."

"Really, then tell me a joke."

"Okay," Mellow thought for a moment. "Why did the chicken cross the road?... To get killed." Mellow laughs and Warren bursts out laughing. "What?"

"That's the stupidest joke I ever heard."

"Oh, yeah well-," Joy stops him.

"Time for bed."

Warren walks up the steps then turns, "Good night mom and Mellow. See you in the morning."

"Night Warren," Mellow says. Warren walks up to have a peaceful night.

---------

Author's note:

Working on my grammar and spelling not to mention the length. Taking longer because of the triple-checking and trying to extend it longer. Hope you liked this one better. R&R


	6. Captured!

Chapter 6 Captured!

The next morning Warren woke up and went down stairs into the kitchen. Mellow and Joy were in there. Mellow was reading the paper and Joy was fixing breakfast. Warren sat down at the table.

"Did you sleep well," Joy asked.

"Yeah, what time is it."

"1 in the afternoon."

Warren jumped up, "Have you forgotten about school?"

"Sit down. The school is closed until Baron Battle is captured." Warren sat down. "They want to keep the students safe. But, you have to get dressed anyway."

"Why?"

"You and Mellow are going to Josie's house. The Commander is going to help Mellow protect you and I thought you might want to spend time with a friend." Joy put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Warren. "Besides, Mellow and The Commander are great people. Oh, and do what ever they say. I heard about that comment."

"But, I handled Dad on my own."

"That reminds me, how did you manage to stall that whole time," Mellow commented.

"Well, he talked for a while and then, uh... what's that?" Joy and Mellow followed Warren's gaze. They saw the floor covered in ice. Just then the doorbell rang. Joy slipped and slided to the door. It was The Commander, Jetstream, and Will.

"Joy, you look like you seen a ghost." Right then Mellow went flying into the roomand hit the floor by Joy's feet. They looked up to see Warren with his arms frozen behind his back, and behind him was Ice.

"Ice? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm kidnapping your son and destroying you." He threwan ice blastat them all. Joy shot fire at him which stopped the first ice blast. The Commander ran up to Ice and knocked him away from Warren. Joy melted the ice on Warren's arms.

"Warren, you and Will get out!" Warren had just got out the doorwhen he was triped and fell down two steps, flat on his face.Quickly herolled over on hisbackand saw Baron Battle smirking. Will came close to the door and it slamed shut. Warren looked around and saw his dad's whole team of villains.

"Now son, please don't fight me. You know I'll never give up. How manypeople who you care abouthave to get hurt for you to understand that. I'm a stubborn man, like you, son." Battle walked up to Warren and pulled him to his feet. "Son, if you just give in no one will get hurt." Right then a rock hit Battle in the back making him release Warren.

"Stay away from him," Mellow hissed viciously. Battle looked shocked. "Run Warren!"

"Wait Warren, you wanna hear something that'll make you think twice about listening to him?" Battle smiled as Warren stopped. "Mellow has been working for me this whole time. He was suppose to hand you over to me when you two were alone."

"No, Warren. I did work for him, but when he tried to take you last night I lost it. You remind me of my son." Warren was frozen where he stood. He had stopped breathing, this was too much. Tears flooded his eyes.

"How could you!" he screamed. "You tricked me and my mother! You were working for my dad and you were going to hand me over to the psychopath, that's low. How did you expect to get away with it?" Warren's arms started smoking.

"Warren calm down," Mellow said backing up in fear. "Listen things changed. I'm sorry that I was going to give you to Battle." Warren wasn't listening to any of this. His eyes were filled with rage. His arms caught on fire.

"That's my boy!" Barron Battle said with glee. "Now take your rage out on him." Warren started shooting fireball after fireball at Mellow. Mellow coiled in fear as each fireball barely missed him.

* * *

Joy dived down. Ice had thrown another iceball at her. She looked across the room and saw Josie and her family behind a couch. Then she heard a scream of fear and pain. Quickly she threw a fireball at Ice and ran outside with Josie and the others behind her. They saw what had caused the scream. It was Mellow on the ground with third degree burns. Warren was standing only a few feet away with Baron Battle behind him. 

"Warren, what the hell did you do?"

"He was going to betray us."

"So, Joy, how do you like your baby boy now? He finally turned on one of the good guys." Battle said with his hands on Warren's shoulders.

"Get you fucking hands off of my son!" Joy screamed fury flying through her. She threw a huge fireball that missed Battle and hit Warren hard. He went flying across the street and hit the ground very hard. "Warren! I didn't mean to hit you," Joy said with concern. She tried to run to him but electricity went threw her.

"Now, Joy, you need to learn not to turn your back on me."

"Leave her alone!" Warren shouted chucking a fireball at Battle. It hit its target too.

"You need to learn a lesson, son," Battle said turning to Warren. He shot electricity at him, Warren hit the ground on his knees in serious pain. Battle was attacked by The Commander from behind. Warren hit theground knocked out.

"Your the one that needs the lesson, Baron," Commander said. Baron Battle laughed and shocked him. He levitated for a moment and came down to pick up Warren.

"Thanks Joy," he said with a evil grin. "I couldn't of done it without you."

"Battle, get your filthy greedy hands off of my son, or so help me god I'll kill you!" Battle laughed at this. "I mean it don't you dare hurt one single hair on his head."

"I'm shocked that you would think that I would hurt my only son. I want to teach him what is right." Battle gave a grin as Jetstream flew at him. Ice froze her in a block of ice. Then Battle flew off with Warren in his arms.

-------

Authur's note: Sorry this one's a little short. I was out of it for a while. Chapter 7 cooming soon! Let me know if I need to change the rating or not. R&R.


	7. Another Plan

Chapter 7 Another Plan

Everyone was still in shock, except Joy. Joy was shaking with fury. She turned to Mellow who was lifting a little. She went up to him and lifted him up by his shirt.

"What the hell did Warren mean by you were going to betray us?"

"I was kinda working for Baron. He told me to give him Warren when I could. But, last night I lost it when he tried to take him. It reminded me of when my son was killed by Ice. So, I decided to actually protect him." Joy was feeling fury and confusion at the same time.

"Wait, you actually told Warren that?"

"No, Battle did."

"And he believed him? Wow, unless you told him the rest." Mellow nodded. "Jack, you stupid idiot! Just the fact that you betrayed him would set Warren off.Baron knew that and that's why he used that."

"Don't worry Joy we'll find him," Josie said.

* * *

Warren woke up in a dark room. He tried to lift up but his hands and feet were tied to a bed. He looked around and tried to power up but couldn't. Suddenly he was reminded of the detention room. The door opened and Baron Battle entered the room. 

"Warren, I'm sorry that we had to tie you up. But, you would of tried to run off and this room neutralizes all power. Don't worry, you'll be out of here in a little bit. I just wanted to talk to you without you roasting me or charging at me. So, how are you in school?" Warren kept silent. "Come on Warren, tell me a bit about yourself."

Warren thought for a moment then said, "Fine, but don't interupt." Battle nodded. "Okay, my name is Warren Peace, I'm a jounior at Sky High, my worst enemy became my best friend. I have my mother's powers and my father's looks. I look exactly like you except you have yellow streaks and I have red streaks. I'm super proud of my mother and I don't like my father too well. I have a really cool leather jacket that I like to keep on all the time."

"So, you wear my jacket?" Warren nodded. "Why do you wear it?"

"So, I know that people think twice about talking to me." He started to laugh at his father's surprised expression. "Just messing with you. I wear it because I know that you gave it to me. It was truely a wonderful gift."

"So, where is it then?"

"At home. I just got up. If you want to take me back so I can show you that I have it then come on."

"I see where this is going. Your trying to trick me. I bet you probably still have the jacket, but you didn't know it was mine. Your trying to get me to untie you, then you'll try and get out, and finally you'll torch my lair. Well, Warren you truely had me; I almost did let you go and get it. Clever, it reminds me of me. You should be proud. You told me about you and made me feel like you were opening up to me, but you just wanted to trick me," Battle said with an evil grin.

"Well, I thought it might work but since it didn't I have no more to say," Warren stated with a very firm voice. Battle chuckled.

"Fine, I'll leave you to think. Just remember that soon you'll be moved by Ice and he'll have a talk with you. Have a nice time alone," Battle said as he walked out. Warren let out a breath. He wasn't afraid of Ice, but he was a little afraid of Baron Battle.

* * *

Joy sat at the couch. She had heard everyone give their plan. She couldn't cope with what had happened. Will was giving another plan but, she was lost. Her worry for her son was too imense. 

"Stop! Warren, has been taken. We need to find out where Baron's lair is. Now, come on think, where would he put it? Why would he want to take Warren? He's not evil." Joy watched as everyon looked at her in confusion. "Maybe he wanted to have someone follow in his foot steps. But," a grin spread across her face, "Ice would hate that. He would never want to give up his position."

"Unless he never does," Commander said. "What if Baron's gonna put Warren against Ice, in hope he defeats him."

"No, Baron would never do that. He wouldn't risk Warren dieing. Unless, he was going to help him. Ice is someone you don't mess with though, Baron knows that."

"How do you mean?"

"Ice has a problem. One time, before Baron went to jail, he tried to kill him. Baron tried to tell him that Warren was going to be in command when he died. Ice lost it. Warren was only six years old, and Ice kidnapped him. He took him to his secret lair and hurt Warren badly. Baron lost it when he found Ice torturing him. Warren's screams pierced Baron's ears. Baron almost killed Ice for that, but I hoped he'd go strait. For Warren's sake, but he didn't listen to me. And you caught him." Joy looked up at Commander.

"Well, let's get started," Jetstream broke in. "We have no time to loose. Now, Commander and me will take the South, Will and Mellow take North, and Joy you take the prison. You need to findout where he is." Joy nodded and they all left. Joy stayed back for a moment and the phone rang, she ran to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

A weak voice came from the other end, "Mom?"

"Warren, is that you?"

"Well, it was," Baron Battle's voice came. "He's getting ready for his surgery."

"What surgery?"

"The one that'll change him to an evil young man. It's really a beam that will turn him."

"How do you expect to tell Ice? Or have you forgotten that he tried to kill Warren," she practically yelled.

"Don't worry, Warren'll kill him after it's done. Gotta go they're calling me to power it up. Can't wait till you see him, bye." Joy stood frozen as the line went dead. She hung up the phone then checked the phone. She saw on the CallerID that it came from a warehouse and she knew exactly which one.

* * *

Warren sat in a chair. He saw as his father hung up that he was smiling.

"Mom'll stop you."

"You really believe that? You will not even reconize her. Your memory is going to get wiped. You'll only remember your name. I can tell you all you need to know after it. For now, let's get started." Baron started to let electricity run through him. He threw tons of electricity at the machine when suddenly...

-----------

Sorry guys, had to leave it right there. It took a little longer than I expected. Next chapter should come real soon, at least I hope. I won't leave ya'all in suspense for too long.


	8. Kidnapped While Kidnapped?

Chapter 8 Kidnapped While Kidnapped?

... The whole room froze in solid ice. Warren was surprised as everyone else. Ice was standing in the doorway; he looked pissed beyond all reason.

"Why the hell do you want him to be your apprentice? I have given my whole life to help you. But, that's not enough is it? You still wish your fucking son to be here. Look at him he hates you! Since he's such a problem, I'll take care of him." Ice threw ice spikes at Warren, Warren put up a fire shield. The ice melted and Warren broke free from his bonds. "Boy, you should have died years ago."

"Actually, I should die tons of years from now." Ice threw another spike at him. Warren barely dodged it, and threw a big fireball at Ice. He dodged it and threw three spikes two hit Warren's shirt pinning him to the wall the other missed him. Ice threw more spikes that pinned Warren against the wall to where he couldn't move. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity threw Ice back.

"Keep away from my son, Ice." Battle was raging with fury. "Warren, the reason you are still alive is because I kicked Ice's ass for what he did to you. Ice, you tortured my son when he was younger, then you try to smooth it out, and finally you try and kill him again! How dare you try and kill him. He may hate me, but like it or not he's my flesh and blood. He may not like it either, but it has advantages. Now, step back or I'll kill you where you stand." Ice looked at Baron Battle for a moment then started laughing.

"You expect me to be scared. I know you, and I know your every weakness."

"I have no weakness."

"Oh, no?" an evil grin spread across Ice's face. "Then why are you defending your son? He is your one and only weakness. You would kill to make sure he lived a happy life." Ice was moving closer to Baron Battle. "Maybe you kidnapped him but you only did it because you care. Baron, I know that if I do this," he threw a spike a Warren that barely missed his head. "You'll flinch just like that. You want to hit me don't you?"

"Yes!" Battle yelled as he threw a bolt of electricity at Ice. Ice melted into the ice and reappeared beside Warren. "Get away from him!" Ice grabbed Warren and used him as a shield.

"Baron, you wouldn't want to hurt your son would you?" Battle backed off. "That's better. You know I think I can use this. You and Joy love this boy to death and I'm more than certain you'll do anything for him. Tell your ex-wife that I have Warren and that I'll contact you two very soon. But, if you try anything like call the police or any of your villain friends, then let's just say he won't be around for his senior year." Ice laughed cruelly and disappeared with Warren.

"Everyone leave me!" Battle shouted. Everyone in the room left. "I need help from Joy."

Joy was close to the warehouse. She had thought it would be easier to get there by herself, but she got caught in traffic. Suddenly something opened her door and came into the car. Joy looked over to see Baron Battle in the seat next to her.

"Baron, what the hell?" Joy shouted in surprise. Baron Battle put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Shh. It's Ice, he kidnapped Warren. He thinks that he'll get something from us in the process. You were right years ago; I should have chucked him out the door. I should have killed him for what he did and what he was going to do." Joy removed his hands.

"Great. Now, you must go back to jail. I can handle Ice on my own." Battle started to protest, but Joy knocked him out and took him to jail.

Joy got back late and found her search party back with empty hands. She quickly filled them in on what happened. Jetstream got up and pulled Commander to change into Josie and Steve. Mellow stood shocked and Will was thinking. Suddenly the phone rang, Joy ran to catch it.

"Hello?"

"Joy, how are you?"

"Ice, you son of a bitch."

"Language. Remember that I have your one and only son. Now, I heard you turned in Battle. That's a shame. He would have truly loved to have been there to kill me himself."

"Well, he'd have to wait while I roast you alive."

"Hmm. No games then. Meet me by the river and no one with you or your baby boy gets turned into a Popsicle."

Joy ran to the river and waited what seemed like hours. Finally Ice showed up, but he didn't have Warren with him.

"Where's Warren?"

"I never said I was bringing him. I just wanted to see if you could be trusted. I guess you can be. Now here are the rules:

1.No calling the cops,  
2.If you send any of your hero friends looking then he dies,  
3.None of Battle's friends, and  
4.I don't care if get Battle out of jail.

I know what you're thinking; you'd never get him out of jail. But remember he knows me better than anybody. I'll contact you soon again. Bye Joy." With that Ice left. Joy thought for a moment and she realized what she had to do.

The jail doors closed with a loud clang. Joy jumped as they closed. The warden led her down the men side of the jail. She saw the high security come to view. She walked into the room with a table. The table had four chairs; Baron Battle and his lawyer occupied two.

"Baron, I can't keep you out of jail for good but it may reduce your sentence to only four lives."

"No, deal," the lawyer said. "We want parole."

"No!" yelled Battle. "I'll do it for free. Warren's my son too and I will not do anything that'll make me loose him. I may of lost him years ago but Joy will screw up. So, when do we start?"

"They said you could walk out with me. Considering that it's your son they don't need to put a bracelet on you. So, let's get home and wait for the second call."

"Second? What did he say the first time?"

"He laid down four rules, well technically it was 3. He told me no cops, none of my hero friends, and none of your villain friends. He said he'd call soon."

"And you left the house! If anyone answers the phone and it's not you or me then he'll kill Warren! Not trying to upset you, but how stupid are you?" Joy started to feel that she made a mistake. "Listen Joy, I'm upset. He took Warren while I was there. I'm scared that I wont be able to save him." Joy nodded and they left. They made it home and sent everyone home.

"So, you want some coffee?"

"Sure," Battle said. "I need you to promise me something. If we find Ice I'll most likely loose it. I'll try and kill him. You have to promise me that you'll get Warren out of there."

"Yes, Baron. But I might loose it as well. You promise me that you'll get him out if you don't loose it." Battle nodded. Just then the phone rang.

Warren looked up to see Ice on the phone. He was grinning widely. He walked over to Warren.

"Listen boy, your mother wants to talk to you for a minute. Don't say a thing about where you are or else I will kill you." He held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Warren!" Baron Battle's voice came.

"Dad?" Warren exclaimed with surprise. Ice ripped the phone from Warren.

"Baron?"

"Yeah, this is the one and only Baron Battle. Feared by all. You thought you would only deal with my ex-wife, well guess again. She's not stupid. I can tell in your voice, you're afraid of me. Now that you know that I'm here let me talk to my son." Ice returned the phone to Warren's ear.

"Dad, mom got you out of jail?"

"Yeah. But I'm doing this for free, son. Don't worry, I'll find you. He can't hide you for long."

"Dad, is it true? I mean that I'm your one and only weakness."

"Warren, it's no secret. You are number one on my list. I care about your the way I did back when you were born. Listen, I have a question of my own. Has he hurt you?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, put him back on." Warren looked at Ice and he took the phone to his ear. "Ice I know you're on there. Listen, if you lay one hand on my son, then I swear as god a my witness that you'll pay!"

"Wow, Baron. You actually care about him. Don't worry you'll need to listen to this." Ice took out a weird gadget and shocked Warren with it. Warren suppressed a scream. Ice laughed in triumph. "There's more coming. I'll call again, Baron"

--------

Sorry, it took so long. Hope you all liked it. R&R.


	9. Rescued!

Chapter 9 Rescued!

Ice hung up the phone. He looked at Warren and smirked. He went back to the drawer and pulled out some rather scary objects. Then he tied Warren to a chair.

"Now, Warren, me and you are going to have a little fun," an evil smilespread across his face. "Your mother and father are probably going to be in a rush to save you. So that gives us a short time. Any requests?"

"Yeah, let me go. My dad'll kill you when he finds you. My mother will most likely do the same. In fact, considering how pissed off she was, I'd say that she'll break."

"You know Warren, I'll tell you a story that'll make you think about your mother. You see when she and I was in school we went out. She was one good little rulebreaker. She and I were soulmates, we had it planed. We were going to be villains; I remember it like yesterday:

**-Flashback-**

"You and me, Jack. We'll rule the world," Joy said evilly.

"Yeah, baby. We'll kill off all of those pathetic heroes. Especially the ones who act like they'll be the best in the world."

"You mean like, Steve Stronghold or Baron Battle? Yeah, hey look who it is."

Baron Battle started to walk by them.

"Hey, Baron, what are you doing? Running to lunch to sit at the nerd table. You know you could sit with us."

Baron looked up, "Do you really mean it?"

Joy nodded.

"Wait, what's the catch?"

"Well," she looked at him innocently. "You just have to join us. Your power would be great for a villain. Come on, where woud a hero job get you?"

"No way. A villain? Think about if I had a kid. He'd be disappointed in me and most likely hate me. That's why I'd never become a villain. Heroes always win. Joy, why do you want to be one."

Joy stared at him for a long time.

**-End of Flashback-**

"She never answered him. But the next year she was hanging out with Josie and some other girls. She broke up with me, and started going out with Baron Battle. She changed, and after High School she got married to him. They had you, and Baron changed when you were three. Baron and I were friends despite my being a villain. I hated you and I even tried to kill you once. Baron became a villain and all that was left was your mother. She ruined my life, as did your father. He was so powerful and had no weaknesses. So, I got close to find them out. Who would of guessed that he loved you more than anything in the world."

"Even, I knew that. Right before he left to get caught he told me something."

"Well, all of this changes." Ice smiled and left the room. Warren sat there and thought of that night:

**-Flashback-**

Baron Battle walked into Warren's room and started tostroked his hair. Warren woke up with a fright. Baron shushed him.

"What's the matter, Hotrod?"

"The monsters were after me. They said they were going to eat me."

"Now, wait just a minute. The monsters want to eat you?"

Warren nodded.

"Well, just listen to this little trick. Do you remember thetrick me and your mom taught you."

Warren nodded.

"Well, let me see it."

Warren held up a tiny fireball.

"That's my boy! Show them that and they'll run screaming. If they don't, tell them that your father is Baron Battle. Then they'll run."

Warren smilled, "Thanks dad. Are you going to be here in the morning?"

"Yeah, I hope. I have a little job to do tonight,"

Warren's smile faded.

"Listen, Hotrod, I'll be back. You know me, I never get caught."

"Do you promise?" Warren held his hand out.

Baron took it and said, "I promise, Hotrod. I wouldn't miss your growing up for the world."

Warren smiled and went back to sleep. Baron kissed Warren on the head and looked at his room. All pictures of hotrodes with flames. Baron sighed and left the room.

**-End of Flashback-**

Warren now had some tears in his eyes. He hadn't remembered that in a while. That was the night before his dad went to prison. He looked around Ice had not returned. Then his eyes fell on the items on the table. Now he wondered what Ice had planed. He only hoped that his father got there in time.

* * *

"Joy, how can you be so damn calm?" Baron screamed at his ex-wife. "Our son is in mortal danger. Ice could be torturing him as we speak."

**"SHUT THE HELL UP, BARON. **Your not the only one who's worried. I'm beyond furious." Baron stared at her for a few minutes. "Worst of all he might be telling Warren about when I was a teenager. You know I wanted to be a villain."

"Yeah," Baron was now smiling. "And I wanted to be a superhero. Funny how all that works out, huh? It went opposite on us. Listen, I know that Warren doesn't wantto be like me. But do you remember the time he did?" Joy nodded.

**-Flashback-**

Warren had just burst threw the door screamming, "I got an A, I got an A!" He ran up to his mom and dad. "Mom, Dad, guess what? I got an A on that writting assignment!"

"Really, what did you write about?" Joy asked.

"I wrote about how I wanted to be just like dad." Joy and Baron looked at each other. "Dad, you may be a villain, but darn it you are one heck of a dad. I don't want to be a villian, I want to be a dad like you." Baron smiled.

"Well, this calls for a celebration, Hotrod. Get in the car, we're going out for ice cream!" Warren ran out the door really fast. Joy put her hand on Baron's shoulder.

"Baron, we need to talk. Remember that I said you have to stop villainy or I'll devorce you. I mean it, and think about how Warren would hate that." Baron nodded and went out to the car.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Yeah, I thought he wanted to be a villain," Joy said.

"That was the night I went into Warren's room to talk. I never really talked about what I wanted to.He was having a nightmare, and I taught him a trick to getting rid of the monsters." He smiled at that thought when suddenly the phone rang. He sprang to get it.

"Hello?"

"Baron, how are you?" Ice's voice came.

"You know how I am. Now, how's Warren?"

"He's fine. I'm in a different room than him, if it makes you feel better." Baron snorted. "Just wanted to hear you.I have to go." He hung up before Baron could say another word.

"What did he want?"

"Don't know. But, I do have good news. He was on there long enough for me to get a trace. He's at his old lair." With that they left hoping to find their son.

* * *

Ice re-entered the roomsaying, "Now let the fun begin!" 

"My parents'll be here soon."

"I'm counting on it." Warren looked at him confusedly. "I called your dad and let him trace me. It's a trap. I'm pissed off. It's time for a little payback for both of them." He picked up a knife and brought it close to Warren. Suddenly, Baron Battle and Joy Peace came through the door.

-----------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long. Hey, try this trick. Say Warren Peace slowly. It should sound like this War in Peace. You know War-en-Peace. My friend the 9tail-naruto taught me that. A big thanks to cheekybumbum who helped me with the spelling and gramar.  
May take a little while on the next chapter.


	10. Mind Games

Chapter 10 Mind Games

Baron Battle and Joy Peace came through the door. First thing that came to Baron's mind was that he had to save Warren. He started to move toward him when suddenly a very gentle hand pulled him back. Joy pointed to Ice holding a knife up to Warren.

"So glad you two could come! Warren and I have been waiting ages. Please take a seat."

Suddenly two chairs came out of nowhere and seated Baron and Joy. They were quickly tied to the chairs.

"Now, we can have the fun me, Warren, and Ihave been dying to have."

"Drop dead, asshole!" Baron practically yelled.

"Now, now, you must know what we're going to play first. We were going to play this trivia game. Warren is going to ask the questions to you two. I'm going to place a helmet on your heads, and if you lie then you'll get a little shock. Do we understand the rules?"

Everyone looked at Ice really weirdly.

"What are you trying to do?" Joy asked.

"Expose you and your ex-husband for the frauds you are. Warren can ask any question he wants. Go ahead Warren," Ice said as he put the helmets on Warren's parents.

"O-ka-y, um... mom, did you really want to be a villain?" Warren asked uncertainly.

"Yes, sweety I did."

"Why?"

"Because I thought a villain could do what they wanted when they wanted. I loved the thought of using my powers against anybody who was stupid enough to cross me."

Warren was silent then said, "Dad, how did you turn evil?" The question hit Baron as a shock.

"Well, Warren, I had a lot of trouble. You are not to blame at all. Your mom kept on me about the jobs I was losing. She said that I was depriving you of a good childhood. I saw a bank on one of my walks and I thought how life would be easier if I just robbed it and I did. Do you remember the night before I left?"

"No, no, no, Baron. Please, let Warren ask the questions."

Warren was silent for a moment then said, "Why did you guys break up?"

"Well," Joy started. "Your father got caught and I thought I should proceed with the divorce. Baron told me that he was going to stop his villainy but, he lied." Warren looked shocked.

"Now, I know why Warren's mind is a mess." Ice interrupted. "I mean he blamed himself for what you guys did." Warren was sobbing quietly, Baron saw this and was enraged.

"Ice, you son of a bitch, how can you do this to him? I will kill you for this, just let me out of these bonds and we'll see if you'll still be messing with my son's mind."

"That is a wonderful idea!"

Baron looked at Ice shocked. "I'll let Warren out of his bonds and see what happens."

Ice walked over to Warren and untied him. At first Warren sat there sobbing then he jumped up and ran to his parents, but not to help them. He kicked their chairs over.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU JUST COULDN'T GET ALONG! THAT'S YOUR BIG EXCUSE?" Warren screamed at his parents.

"That's right Warren, let it all go," Ice coaxed him. "Now, Baron and Joy, how do you like your son when he's pissed off?" Baron looked at him. Joy looked sternly at Warren.

"Warren Peace, what has gotten into you? How-," she was cut off by Warren.

"No, mom, you and dad have destroyed me. You made him leave and dad, you left that night. How dare you guys lie to me. Dad, was the one I was mad at but now, you both are nothing to me now." Warren said it with pure venom. Ice was now satisfied with what he had done.

"Good. Now, Warren, I'm going to give you the chance to prove you hate them." He placed his hand on Warren's shoulder. "Here," he gave Warren a knife, "kill them."

"With pleasure." Warren walked over to his parents. With a swift swipe his parents went still.

"Well, done! Now, you are truely a villain."

"Actually, I just set two pissed off parents free." Baron and Joy jumped up. Joy ran after Ice, while Baron was pulling Warren outside. Once out there he was checking Warren.

"Did he hurt you? Warren, did he do anything to you?"

"No, but what's mom going to do to him?" Baron looked up at him.

"Oh, so she's going to kill him."

Right then Joy came out with the body of Ice. Baron covered Warren's eyes so he couldn't see the body.

"Ya know, I'm not a little kid anymore," Warren said. Then he walked into a nearby pole.

"Well, then don't act like one andI don't think you want to see this."

"Let's get home," Joy said.

"Yeah, dad can come home for the night right? Because if not then I'm going to have to take a look at that body." They laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be home tonight." Then Joy looked at Baron and smiled. Then they went home.

-------

Author's Note:

Really sorry it took so long. I just have been having trouble with my computer. Although I have a little annoucement. I have one more chapter to go. And here's a scope there's going to be a sequel to this! Oh, and one more chapter then Mind War is done and the new one is coming. Don't know when but it will come. Just look for one authored by me.


	11. The Note

Chapter 11 The Note

Warren was sittingon his couch staring at his mom. He had tried to make her break on how she had killed Ice. She was still getting over it. He couldn't blame her she had been through a lot.

"Please mom, tell me," he pleaded.

She caved.

"Warren, literally burnt him to a crisp. I watched the pain on his face. I burned him slowly waiting for his skin to turn black and finally he just doubled over. He was in so much pain. I was pissed though and I didn't want him to get away. I've been turned into a killer, like your father, but I'm not going to jail because they say it was an accident. Honestly I don't think it was, I felt my angerbecause he hurt you. I couldn'tstop, he upset me. And I thought your father would kill him," she said while sobbing. "But, he thought of you first and that's what matters. I love you more than anything."

She grabbed Warren for a tight hug and he didn't protest.

Baron Battle walked in on the emotional breakdown. He sighed with a smile. Knowing that his son was there for his wife (opps ex-wife) when he wasn't. It was times like this that made Baron love his family more. He cleared his voice and they looked up.

"They said I could stay here tonight if it's alright with you two," he said with a grin.

"Yeah. Of course you can. Warren wanted you here tonight anyway."

Warren nodded.

"You can have the guest bedroom."

Baron nodded and left the room and headed up to the bedroom.

* * *

Warren was laying in his bed half-asleep and half-awake. Suddenly his door opened, he heard footsteps come up to him. He lifted up to see who it was and a hand pushed on his mouth knocking him back down. He started to fight back, but then relisedit was his dadshushing him. He stopped fighting. Baron sat down onthe edge ofhis bed. 

"Brings back memories doesn't it?"

He removed his hand and Warren nodded.

"Except I never put my hand over your mouth to shush you. Well, just so you know I do have something other than memories to talk about. First things first, you know I'm never going to give up on making you a villain right?"

Warren nodded.

"Good, second thing, why don't you want to become one?"

"Dad, I will never want to become one. The only way to get me to turn is if all hope is lost, everyone is in trouble, and I can change that by being a villian. Then and only then will I turn," Warren said softly. "Sorry dad, but I can't let myself do that until that happens or unless I can prevent it."

"Oh, well, I guess that a good reason. I love you and I will get you on my side even if I have to break out again."

Warren smiled and said, "I'll be ready."

Baron smiled and ran his hand through Warren's hair gently. Warren settled in his bed and fell asleep with his dad sittingthere. Baron got up and grabbed some paper and scribbled something on it. He then folded it and layed it gently onWarren's face. Then he left.

* * *

Warren woke up to find a note on his face. He picked it off and read: 

_Warren,  
I can't tell you how much I love you.  
You know me. Like I told you I never get  
caught. I will come back for you, andI  
know I can't force you to become a villain,  
but I know you'll turn. When that day comes  
I know you'll be one damn good villain.  
Your mother will try and stop me but, she  
can't. I know your mother is over protective  
when it come to you but I know she will  
not kill me. Otherwise, she would of years  
ago. She'll do anything to keep you safe,  
so I'm going to an old friend. Can't say  
where, but I'll be back soon.  
Love,  
Dad_

Warren stared at it for a moment, then heard his mother scream, "Where is he? He did it again,he left."

Warren smiled and laughed at that. He couldn't wait until his dad came back. He wanted to whip his ass strait back to prison.

-The End-

-----------

Author's Note:

The name for the sequel is Payback. It's going to be good, I hope. I need reviews to tell me how good I'm doing and to tell me what to change. Thanks for reading and I hope you all read the sequel.


End file.
